Open Mic Night
by Ms.PrettyInPink
Summary: It's a song Fic... Tag Line: Got Something to say? Welcome to Open Mic Night. Review Please!
1. Default Chapter

**Warning:** I do not own the Power Rangers, or anything related to them, Saban does. I just use them in my storylines…. Nor do I own Mandy Moore, I just use her song. 

**Plot**: It's a song fic…It's my first one at that, so please be gentle on the reviews. No real plot, Kim comes for a visit from Florida and the group goes out to have a little fun. 

**Tag line: **Got things you need to say? Welcome to Open Mike Night.

          There it stood. The various colors of lights on the stage glinted off the microphone as it stood in its' stand.  The group had been there for a while now, clapping and cheering for the numerous people who had walked up and decided to entertain them. 

          Aisha looked over at Kim and smiled. "Say Kim, why don't you get up there and show us your talent." Kim looked up from stirring her drink with the straw in her hands and shook her head viciously.  "No I couldn't." she started to say but was cut off by the others and their nods of encouragement. "Come on Kim, you know you have awesome talent!" Rocky smiled from Aisha's other side. Aisha smiled and slipped her hand into Rocky's, giving it a light squeeze.  Again, Kim shook her head, not really wanting to humiliate herself in front of everyone. "Please Kim, I haven't heard you sing before but I've heard you have a heavenly voice." Kat's Australian accent flowed from her perch next to Tommy, who was remaining quiet throughout the conversation.  Kim looked over to Billy for some support but he just flashed her a grin. "Oh no, don't look at me, I think you should get up there and sing." She sighed and shrugged, which got a victorious yelp from the rest of the group, well almost everyone.  "That's the Kim we all know and love." Adam laughed as Kim stood up, smoothing down her skirt, an old nervous habit she had, Tommy thought to himself as she stood up. "I have the perfect song for you Kim!" Aisha said happily as she stood up and linked arms with her friends. She leaned in a whispered into her ear, Kim pulled away, looking shocked and shook her head again venomously. "I couldn't 'Sha." She replied in a hushed whisper. Aisha simply nodded and pulled the grimacing girl toward the stage. " Oh yes you can, and you will girl." She smiled and whispered into the man's ear. He nodded and got up and grabbed a hold of the mic.  "Alright, now we have a Miss Kimberly Hart to grace us with a song." He placed the microphone back into its holder and walked off. "You're up." Aisha smiled and pushed Kim onto the stage. 

          Kim silently cursed herself for agreeing to doing this.  She sighed and walked to the center of the stage and took a hold of the microphone, only then did she notice how her hands were shaking.  She scanned the crowd and noticed that she had everyone's full attention. She looked over to the table where she had been sitting moments before. Everyone, including Tommy was looking at her. Waiting for her to start.  She cleared her throat and nodded her head to the man who was starting the music.

          Aisha smiled and returned to her seat. Rocky wrapped an arm around her and laughed softly. "And why do you have such a smug look on your face?" Aisha looked at him and laughed. "I'm going to say it in a language you might understand, silencio! She's about start." Rocky kissed her cheek and turned his gaze back to the stage.

          Kim sighed and looked at Aisha. Her and Rocky were giving her grins, along with the group. She looked into the one pair of dark eyes she always looked to for strength. They revealed nothing at the moment. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and began singing, her voice flowing. 

**_Oh yeah   
  
You face   
I'm still not over   
Your face   
Headlights break through the rain   
Over London's winter light   
I came all the way here tonight   
To look in your eyes   
I came all the way here tonight   
Just to see you_**

She paused and looked up again, staring past Tommy to anything else. She focused on the music and closed her eyes, and kept singing.

**_Your face   
Holds me over   
Your face   
It wipes away the rain   
Like a hundred summer skies   
And everytime I talk to you   
It's like I'm alright   
And everytime I talk to you   
I get a little closer to light_******

She took a breath, not wanting to open her eyes; afraid they would show all she had been trying to conceal for so long. So, she kept her eyes closed, not wanting to see his face, knowing that he would know exactly what she was saying. 

****

**_You are the face   
That heaven shown me   
When I needed someone   
Someone to love   
And stay   
You showed me   
The quiet kind of love   
Behind your face_**

****

****

She looked up and opened her eyes; she could feel his penetrating stare on her. She looked back into those eyes that she had fallen for, and did still deeply want, not caring what she did or didn't conceal in them. Her voice became stronger and she kept singing. 

**_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah   
  
Your face   
Let me show the world   
Your face   
All the stars and suns above   
Are jealous   
It's a light   
You steal the sky with them   
Bring it aside   
You steal the sky with them   
Bring it to light_**

****

**_*_**_My god she's gorgeous. *_ Tommy thought as he watched Kim sing.  She was bathed in the light that was streaming down from the harsh stage lights.  She looked amazing, and so brave standing up there, singing out her feelings.  He shifted in his seat, her hold on him unbreakable at the moment. 

**_'Cause you are the face   
That Heaven showed me   
when I needed someone   
someone to love   
Your Face   
You showed me   
The quiet kind of love   
Behind your face_**

Aisha looked over at Tommy, who seemed to be entranced with Kim, and her singing. Aisha smiled to herself, congratulating herself on her good work.  She looked at the rest of the group and they all shared her happiness, well almost all of them, the glare of the girl on Tommy's silently voiced how unhappy she was with Kim's performance. _*Well, she asked for it, she wanted Kim to sing. *_ Aisha thought as she turned her attention back to Kim. 

****

**_Quiet kind of love   
Behind your   
Face_**

****

****

          As the music faded, the people began clapping and cheering. She really didn't notice though, people were whistling their approval, but she didn't care.  She moved as if in a trance, towards those eyes.  Eyes that were earlier shaded but were now full of so many emotions, matching her own. He was moving toward her also, in the same trance-like state. Before she knew what was happening, his arms were around her, pulling her close to his hard, warm body.

          Rocky looked over at his girlfriend, who had a grin on her face. "This was all your…"

"Shh, just enjoy it, have you ever seen him this happy?" she whispered as they watched their leader wrap his arms around his one true love.  "Now that's a real smile, I never believed the half hearted stuff that we were flashed was ever real." She whispered as the group watched the two lovers embrace.  Rocky simply shrugged and kept looking. 

          Kim pulled away and looked into Tommy's now warm brown eyes. "But what about…"

"It's forgotten, Beautiful, I love you, I always have, and I would be kidding myself if I said I didn't." He smiled down at her, and stroked her cheek with his thumb. She leaned into his touch and smiled. "I'm so sorry for everything I did, it was stupid of me and I…" She didn't finish her statement because he leaned in and laid a soft, sweet, passion filled kiss onto her lips. She sighed happily and returned his kiss, which got even louder cheers from the audience.

**Ok, that's it… I was going to keep going and write a second chapter, but lets see how you all feel about this one… As you can tell, I'm not a big Kat fan at all… Sorry people, but that's just the way I am…Review, review!**


	2. Boy Is Mine

** Author's Note:** Guess who's back to thrill ya again with the greatly loved 'Kim/Tommy/Kat' drama… That would be me! I am currently writing other chapters for my other fics, plus have another fic in the works…can't wait to post that one up… It's going to be quite interesting… 

**Disclaimer:** Before the fun starts, let me throw one of these up…I do NOT own the Power Rangers, Saban does. For that matter, I do not own the song 'The Boy Is Mine' by Brandy and Monica, I just happened to use it. 

**Plot:** After Kim's stunning performance, will Kat have to fight to show that 'The boy is hers' and not Kim's? ***Evil grin*** here you go folks, the second chapter to "Open Mic Night: The Boy Is Mine." 

            She pulled away and looked into his eyes. Those soulful, love filled eyes. She felt like she was floating on a cloud. He was smiling at her, that sexy grin that she had fallen for the first time she saw it.  Her knees were getting weak, she was melting in his touch, and she didn't mind at all. His arms went tightly around her and she sighed into his muscular chest. "Hold me." Kim said softly. She heard a soft, deep rumble of a chuckle come from him. 

"That I can do beautiful, that I can do." He murmured into her soft chestnut colored hair. She intoxicated him, she filled all of his senses, and he had never been happier in his life.  She was back in his arms, and he never wanted to let go, and there would be no power on this earth, not Lord Zedd, Rita, the machine empire, no one at all, that could pull him away. Not even the piercing ice blue glare of a certain young woman. 

            Shaking. Her hands were shaking. Rage was boiling up in the Australian beauty's body, from the top of her wavy blonde hair to the tips of her manicured toes.  'How dare she.' Kat thought as she silently seethed, watching her 'supposed' friend cuddling into the arms of her boyfriend! Everything had seemed to stop for her, even though people were moving now, dancing to the music being played, but to her it had all stopped. Nothing had been going on since the two old lovers shared their love filled embrace and passionate kiss. 

"Kat you ok?" Aisha asked softly. Kat snapped her head over to the African woman and she glared are her. Aisha's smile left her pretty lips and her brows furrowed in worry. "I asked if you were ok." She said again.

"Do I look ok?" Kat hissed in reply. Aisha jumped back a bit, as if she had been dodging the bite of a venomous snake.  Kat turned her attention back to the 'happy couple' that were holding each other on the dance floor, swaying, oblivious to everyone else around them.  Willing herself to move, she stalked over to where the two were dancing and tapped Tommy on the shoulder.

"Go away." He muttered, not turning to look at her. A whole new wave of anger and pure hate washed over her and she put her hand on his shoulder and yanked him away from Kim. "What the hell…" He began then looked at her.

"Care to say that again?" she asked in a clipped voice.  She looked down at Kim, who had not stepped down, in fact, her chin was held high and she was looking at Kat with an even stare.

"He said, what the hell." Kim repeated, her voice steady, no waver in it whatsoever. 

The boy is mine   
The boy is mine   
The boy is mine   
The boy is mine, the boy is mine  
   
[Brandy]   
Excuse me can I please talk to you for a minute?   
[Monica]   
Uh uh, sure you know, you look kinda familiar   
[Brandy]   
Yeah, you do too but umm   
I just wanted to know do you know somebody named   
You, you know his name   
[Monica]   
Oh yeah definitely I know his name   
[Brandy]   
I just wanted to let you know that he's mine   
[Monica]   
Uh no no, he's mine

****

****

Kat turned her murderous glare upon the former pink ranger and rolled her eyes. "I'm not deaf Kimberly, I heard what he said."

"Then why did you ask?" Kim retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.  Kat was shocked, this wasn't the Kim that she was used to seeing, and she knew that Kim was a very strong person, but never knew she could be cold when provoked, but she didn't care at the moment.

You need to give it up   
Had about enough   
It's not hard to see   
The boy is mine   
I'm sorry that you   
Seem to be confused   
He belongs to me   
The boy is mine

"Quite the little smart mouth aren't we?" Kat shot back. Kim gave a smirk, and Kat felt like slapping it off the petite gymnast's face. 

"Yeah well at least I fit the part, smart." Kim said evenly and looked Kat straight in the eye, ignoring the fact that the blonde girl was shooting daggers at her with her eyes.

I think it's time we got this straight   
Let's sit and talk face to face   
There is no way you could mistake   
Him for your man, are you insane? 

****

****

"Why you little bitch." Kat almost yelled at the other woman. Kim's cool gaze didn't falter, even after being called that, it was almost enough to make Kat want to scream. Kim noticed the other girl's discomfort and bit back a smile.

"What's the matter Kitten? Upset cuz I'm not backing down." Kim said in a singsong voice. "And such language, ladies do not use such harsh words as those."  She knew that she had struck a chord in the other woman.

You see I know that you may be   
Just a bit jealous of me   
But you're blind if you can't see   
That his love is all in me

****

            "That wasn't very wise to say Kim." Kat said in a menacing tone. She was being to feel like a lioness protecting her catch. Kim sighed and shook her head.

"Come on Kat, what are you going to do? Hit me?" 

You see I tried to hesitate   
I didn't wanna say what he told me   
He said without me, he couldn't make   
It trough the day, ain't that a shame

Kat was infuriated, and she didn't like the fact that Kim's sweet attitude had suddenly changed.  She stood clenching her fists, her now steely blue eyes boring down into Kim, who stood there taking it all. "Come on Kat, hit me." Kim challenged, a smile on her lips. That was enough for Kat, she reacted…

Well, maybe you misunderstood   
Cuz I can't see how he could   
Wanna change something that's so good   
All my love was all he took

            Kim saw that Kat was about to attack. She stepped out of the way and Kat ran into someone. Kim had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Kat looked positively insane with the way she was acting.

"Kim, stop it." She heard Tommy say. Suddenly her cool and calm demeanor vanished. She turned to face him and her eyes looked into his. "Just let her be, I know she's pissed." He murmured and held out his hand to her.

You need to give it up   
Had about enough   
It's not hard to see   
The boy is mine   
I'm sorry that you   
Seem to be confused   
He belongs to me   
The boy is mine

            Kim was about to put her hand in Tommy's when Kat's nails sliced into her skin. She screamed and cradled her hand to her chest. She turned her doe eyes onto Kat, who was standing not too far away, her one pretty blonde hair all mussed up. "You think of my feelings now Tommy? After you kiss her? How the hell am I supposed to act? You kissed your ex! You're my boyfriend!" she screamed out.   Aisha moved a bit and put her hand on Kat's shoulder.

 "Calm down Kat." She murmured. The blonde shrugged the delicate hand off her shoulder and lunged towards Kim. Soon Aisha's other hand latched onto Kat's arm and held her. "I said calm down." She growled.

"Bitch, you took sides." Kat hissed. Aisha bit back her reply and let go of Kat.  Kat tried to lunge at Kim but she moved away, her grace and ease showing.  "How could you? I thought you were my friend!" she screamed as she got a hold of Kim finally.

Must you do the things you do   
Keep on acting like a fool   
You need to know it's me not you   
And if you didn't know it, girl it's true

            She was caught, she tried to struggle, but Kat's nails were digging into her exposed flesh. "Let go of me." She said tightly. Kat let out a wild cry that was supposed to be a laugh and held her more tightly. 

"Oh please, let me go." Kat mimicked then rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure, alright Kimmy, I'll let go of you."

"You better, or you'll regret it." Kim said, trying to keep her voice even but it was rapidly becoming very hard. Kat gave her a look as if to say 'sure, what can you do?' Kim smirked and grabbed onto Kat's arms. "You asked for it."  She twisted her arms to the side and Kat screamed.

I think that you should realize   
And try to understand why   
He is a part of my life   
I know it's killin' you inside

"Damnit it Tommy! Stop them! They'll kill each other." Billy yelled at the other man, who stood there, his face contorted in anger.  He moved and tried to grab Kat, who had fallen to the floor in pain. Kim looked down at the other female who was whimpering, who was cowering over towards Tommy.  He instinctively got down and put his arms around Kat, who smirked Kimberly's way. "He loves me, he always will." She said in a hoarse voice. "He stopped loving you." 

You can say what you wanna say   
What we have you can't take   
From the truth, you can't escape   
I can tell the real from the fake

            Kim shook her head. "He loves me, he said he does, he still loves me." She whispered. Kat shook her head and moved away from Tommy, standing up. 

"That's where you're wrong Kim, you left, he came to me, I gave him the love you could never give him."

"You're wrong." Kim shot back.

"You know I'm not, you know I'm right, he wants me, he's mine." Kat said, her voice growing stronger. 

 When will you get the picture?   
You're the past, I'm the future   
Get away, it's my time to shine   
If you didn't know, the boy is mine

            "He's not yours, he's not something to be owned." Kim retorted. "No one is."

"His love is mine, he loves me." Kat said again. She seemed to be saying it over and over again, trying to convince herself. 

 You can't destroy this love I found   
Your silly games I won't allow   
the boy is mine without a doubt   
You might as well throw in the towel   
What makes you think that he wants you?   
When I'm the one that brought him to   
This special place is in my heart   
He was my love right from the start

"You're lying." Kim moved closer to Kat.

"You wish I was." Kat smiled. Kim snorted and punched Kat.

 [Monica]   
The boy is mine   
Not yours   
[Brandy]   
But mine   
[Monica]   
Not yours   
[Brandy]   
But mine   
[Monica]   
Not yours   
[Brandy]   
But mine

Kim looked at Tommy and sniffled. "Do you love her?" He didn't reply and she shook her head. "I hate you. I hope you're happy." She looked down at Kat, who had her hands over face. "Guess the power didn't protect you." She said coldly then ran out of the club.

"Kim wait!" Tommy cried out as she disappeared out the door.

I'm sorry that you   
Seem to be confused   
He belongs to me   
The boy is mine

**LOL, who hates me now? Hopefully you don't…there's a Chapter Three in the works, so it'll be ok, or will it? I love the fact that I can use them to entertain me…I'm still working on the other stories, so have no fear, I'll be up and kicking soon enough! Review, Review, Review!**


End file.
